callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut Suit
A Juggernaut Suit is a piece of equipment seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and usable in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Heroes. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Juggernauts are seen wearing the suits in the Special Ops levels "Snatch & Grab", "Estate Takedown", "High Explosive", and "Armor Piercing". A character with a juggernaut suit is also seen in "Museum". Originally, a killstreak known as "Heavy Armor" was cut from Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, where the player was able to go into a juggernaut suit. Gallery Juggernaut Concept.jpg|Concept art of the upper body. Juggernaut Concept F&B.jpg|Concept art of the Juggernaut suit. Juggernauthud.png|Icon for being killed by a Juggernaut. Was originally intended for the Heavy Armor streak. Jugg firing.png Juggernaut model MW2.png JUGGY.jpg Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, enemies use juggernaut suits in the levels "Vorkuta" and "Redemption". However, they aren't usable to the player at all. Gallery Juggernaut model BO.png|Model for an enemy in a Juggernaut suit. Juggernaut Vorkuta BO.png|An enemy in a Juggernaut suit with a KS-23. Juggernaut Redemption BO.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer In multiplayer, there are two pointstreaks that allow the player to utilize Juggernaut suits. They are the Assault Juggernaut, which uses an M60E4, and the Support Juggernaut which uses a Riot Shield. In addition, in the game mode Money In The Denk, the player who has the bomb is equipped with a Juggernaut suit and Desert Eagle. Also, in Infected, there is a variant referred to as "Striker vs. Jugg", where the surviving players would have Akimbo .44 Magnums. There was also a removed version known as "Jugg vs. MK46", where the infected would have only a Juggernaut suit and a Knife. In private matches, the player has the option to enable Juggernaut suits for premade classes in game modes, including enabling it to survivors and infected players in Infected. Special Ops In Special Ops Survival Mode, Mission Mode, and Special Ops Chaos, enemies are seen using Juggernaut suits, varying from a lighter armor to very heavy version. In the missions "Toxic Paradise" and "Invisible Threat", the player is given a Juggernaut suit in their arsenal. Various other levels have enemies in Juggernaut suits fighting against the player. Gallery FriendlyEnemyJuggernaut.png|First person view with a Juggernaut suit on. Juggernaut Recon MW3.png|Using the riot shield with a Juggernaut suit on. Mw3 juggernauts Model.png|Model of the Juggernaut suit. Riot Shield Juggernaut MW3.png Juggernaut Resistance MW3.png Juggernaut holding the M60E4 MW3.png MW3 Juggernauts.jpg Juggernaut Recon third person MW3.png Juggernaut MP412 MW3.jpg Juggernaut M60E4 MW3.png Juggernaut MW3 CreateAClass.png Juggernaut Recon USP .45 MW3.png Call of Duty: Ghosts Juggernaut suits appear in multiplayer in three forms - the Assault Juggernaut, Support Juggernaut, and the new Maniac. The Assault Juggernaut uses a Minigun, the Juggernaut Recon uses a Riot Shield, and the Maniac a Combat Knife. Gallery Juggernaut CoDG.png|First person view. Juggernaut with Minigun CoDG.png|A player in a Juggernaut suit. Maniac visor CoDG.png|First person view in Maniac suit. Maniac Third person CoDG.png|A player in the Juggernaut Maniac suit. Juggernaut Dynasty CoD Ghosts.png Juggernaut care package CoDG.png Juggernaut third person CODG.png Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty Online Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment